Missing Your Special Day
by a lovely idiot
Summary: 6 months after last seeing Sora, Kairi remembers that it's a very special day.


**AN:** xD –cackle- My first Kingdom Hearts fanfiction! I was bored out of my mind while I was working on the 3rd chapter for my Naruto fic, so I've come up with this! Hopefully it's not too horrible…but gasp! I'm going to try to make this pure fluff instead of humor for once…The world's gone mad! Oh and hehe, this is rather plotless…oh well! It's rather obvious, but this takes place _before_ Kingdom Hearts II...probably somewhere in Chain of Memories.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the pwnsomeness of Kingdom Hearts. If I did, Kairi would be kicking ass left and right!

**Summary:** 6 months after last seeing Sora, Kairi remembers that it's a very special day.

**Missing Your Special Day**

It was a quiet day on the outer islands of Destiny Islands. The sand was warm, the waves were rolling, the wind was blowing and the sun was shining. For everyone there, this was what they called a "perfect day". And for most kids, it was. In the distance, Tidus and Selphie were teasing Wakka by stealing his beloved blitzball and the three were now running around the whole island, chasing each other.

Kairi would've loved to join too, if it wasn't for the fact that 2 boys were missing.

She was sitting on the island where Sora and Riku always trained, right on top of that tree Riku loved to lean back on. Looking out into the big open sea, she sighed. It had been 6 _long_ months since she had seen Sora or Riku. Without them the islands seemed so…

Empty.

Even with Selphie, Tidus, Wakka and sometimes even her running around, it just wasn't the same. Tidus had even asked her the other day, "Hey Kairi, have you seen Sora or Riku? I haven't seen them in _forever_ and I wanna fight 'em! I've gotten stronger y'know!"

At this, Kairi had giggled, Tidus was so adorable when he tried to act tough. Unfortunately she had to answer him with a no.

She sighed again. Today was important too! But no, Sora had to be off adventuring!

For Pete's sake, it was his birthday! Sighing once again, she jumped off the tree and went for a walk.

Kairi glanced down at what looked like a seashell necklace and glared at it. She still remembered exactly how it had gotten into _her_ hands when they should've been with a certain _someone_.

-Flashback-

_It was Sora's 8th birthday and his parents had decided to let him spend it on the islands with his friends instead of throwing a party at their house._

"_Happy birthday Sora!" yelled a still 7 year old Kairi. Her birthday was coming up in a few months._

"_Hehe, still smaller than me." said a cocky Riku. He was 9 years old after all._

_Sora huffed, "It's not my fault that you were born first! So…how about you give me a present to say sorry?"_

_Kairi giggled at his action as she fiddled around with her present to him behind her back while Riku looked up at the sky as if in deep thought._

"_Hmm…nah! You don't deserve a present after how naughty you've been this year!"_

"_That's for Christmas dummy! Now give me my present!"_

_Riku stuck out his tongue at Sora before running away yelling, "Christmas or not, no one's gonna give you any presents with that attitude! Haha!"_

"_Grr, get back here!"_

_And so began one of Sora's and Riku's daily chases. Kairi with her quick thinking stopped Sora before she lost the chance._

"_Wait, Sora!" she said as she ran to catch up to him._

_Sora stopped and turned around. "What is it? Can you make it quick so I can get Riku back here?"_

_She giggled once again, "Here, happy birthday Sora."_

_With that, she gave him a hand-made necklace made of miniature hermit crab shells._

_Sora stared at in awe. "Wow, did you make this for me Kairi? It's so cool!"_

_She nodded, "Yup! I just wanted to give you somethin' special for your birthday, so I made it!"_

"_Thanks a lot!" said Sora as he gave her a big hug, "This is the coolest thing I've ever gotten!"_

_Smiling, she replied, "Your welcome! Just promise not to ever take it off, 'kay?"_

_Sora looked confused, "How come?"_

_Kairi gave a huge grin before turning away and running after Riku, "Because silly, it's from a friend. You're supposed to keep it forever!"_

_Sora nodded, as if he knew this the whole time, "Oh, I see. Hey, wait! Get back here, you're not supposed to leave the birthday boy alone!"_

_And so, the three spent the rest of the day running around, with Sora having his new necklace around his neck._

-End Flashback-

Kairi smiled fondly at the memory. She missed those times dearly.

Blinking, she noticed her walk had taken her to the "Secret Place". Still smiling she looked over the scribbles that had accumulated over the years on the walls.

'There's when Selphie and I tried to draw our Prince Charmings…and that's when Riku drew his so called castle…Wakka tried to draw the sea…here's where Tidus drew some odd cloud shape…and of course, here.'

Kairi stopped, looking at the one drawing that was most special to her. The drawing where Sora drew Kairi, Kairi drew Sora and Sora secretly gave her a paopu fruit…and where Kairi gave him a paopu fruit back.

Starting to feel tears on her eyes she wiped them away with her arm, but failed when they came over and silently slid down her cheeks. Feeling the strength in her legs fade away, she slowly slid onto the ground and stared at the picture.

Kairi reached out with her hand and touched the picture of Sora. For some reason, it gave her comfort just doing that. She smiled once again, it was so silly! Feeling happy because of some drawing!

Taking a rock nearby, she drew the seashell necklace around Sora's neck, where it should've been.

Laughing while she was still crying and drawing, she called out, "Sora you bum! I can't believe you're missing your special day!"

-Fin

**AN:** So…like it? Hate it? Either way, leave me a review. Oh, and sorry if I got the picture wrong. I haven't played KH in FOREVER! Correct me in the review you leave me! So…yup, that's it!

R. O. D.

Review or die.


End file.
